


her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes

by mikeyskies



Series: you're wrong [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Cute, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, imagine your otp prompt, post implied mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine your otp reading their kid a bedtime story but the kid doesn't like the books so they end up telling the story of how they met. </p><p> </p><p>can be read as part of the You're Wrong universe or stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 2011 so fob is on hiatus and the danger days are coming to an end. I have edited this since I first put it up (and my gf beta-ed for me so I hope there's no big errors).

"Okay Lee, time for bed." Pete sighed, shuffling his Five year old daughter into her room. 

"But dad, I don't wanna." Elena pouted, looking up at her father with her huge chestnut eyes. _God, she looks just like Mikey_ , Pete thought. 

"Come on," Pete said tiredly, "I'll read you a story." 

"We've already read all of them dad. Why can't I stay up with you?"

"Elena, it's nearly 10. Listen to your father." Mikey poked his head in the door. 

"Okay papa," Elena gave in quietly. 

"Come on lil bear, time to sleep." Pete said, playfully picking her up and laying her out on her bed. 

"Can I hear a story?" Elena asked softly. 

"But we've already read all of them." Pete pointed out. 

"Oh yeah." Elena said defeatedly. Pete sighed, then smiled. 

"How about I tell you a story?"

"You have before, I remember!" Elena giggled, "the one with the dragons and the evil wizard."

"That one was very fun, true," Pete remarked, "but I have an even better one to tell you tonight."

"What's it about?"

"Well, you know Joe and Patrick and Andy?"

"Yeah. Are they in this story too?"

"Kinda. Okay. A long time ago, back when I was in a band with Patrick and Joe and Andy we were in this big music festival and would travel around the country playing for hundred of people. One day, I run into this guy who seems to be lost. I ask him if he needs help and he replies 'I think I lost my entire band.' And I'm thinking like 'how did this guy lose three or four people?' And he's like 'my brother and his boyfriend were doing some nasty stuff on our bus so I kinda just ran.' And that's when I realized that I had said it out loud." Elena giggled. 

"So I'm like blushing up a storm and the guys like 'it's okay man. To be honest, I'm not sure how I never noticed you before.' and I'm thinking, actually thinking this time, 'wowie wow he's pretty hot.' And I'm like 'are you single?'"

"And of course I was," as if on cue Mikey stepped in. "But there was no way I was letting him know that I was that easy to get. So I told him that I might be and waited for his reaction."

"And I was dissapointed, cause like, that guy was very cute." Mikey's cheeks turned Scarlet. 

"And when he said he was single, I asked him if he was interested in any one."

"And I said you." Pete cut in. 

"So I leaned in and kissed you and said 'in that case, maybe I'm not going to be single for much longer." 

"So I decide, I'm gonna take this dude on a date. But I was like, 'where can we go that seems mildly friendly.'"

"And he picked that stupid water park."

"Hey, don't say you didn't enjoy it." Pete teased. 

"I didn't enjoy that tan…" Mikey jokingly grumbled. Pete laughed. 

"You surely loved what happened later that night though." Pete said sneakily. 

"Save it for later babe." Mikey gestured to the sleepy five year old on his lap. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Then I happened?" Elena asked, yawning. 

"That's right." Mikey said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. 

"And they all lived happily ever after." Pete smiled and saw that Elena had fallen asleep in Mikey's arms. The two tucked her in and turned off the lights. As they left, Mikey turned to him, asking "did you really think I was that cute." 

"You bet your sexy ass I did." Pete said. "Now about that 'save it for later'."

"Well it is later now…" Mikey smirked. "I like the way you think babe…" Pete smirked, following him in to the bedroom. And they lived 'Happily ever after'. Or, at least, as happily ever after as it gets outside of fairy tales.


End file.
